<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papa Emeritus III Gives Birth to Himself by jademark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767850">Papa Emeritus III Gives Birth to Himself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark'>jademark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 03:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papa Emeritus III Gives Birth to Himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what my sister claims to have happened at a Ghost concert.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The musical performance was going as planned. After “Monstrance Clock,” Papa Emeritus III walked offstage, muttering “it’s time” to himself. The audience interpreted it as his usual banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, a nameless ghoul wheeled him onstage in a gurney. Papa Emeritus III had his knees wide apart under his robe. The remaining ghouls gathered around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I warned you all about this!” Papa Emeritus III shouted. “Now it is finally time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed as a dozen small children wearing skull face paint emerged from the space in-between his legs, and ran off the stage in scattered directions. Papa Emeritus III's continuing screams echoed across the walls of the now-silent auditorium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[MESSAGE FROM THE CLERGY]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>